A green buttercup
by MoEscoB
Summary: Years have past and a lot of things have really changed in City of Townsville. What happens when you mix three shades of green? Read and find out. warning a little graphic at some parts but i tined it down a but.
1. Emerald rage

BC Chap. 1

Not my usual kind of thing, but I took a shot. Tell me what ya think. Ps I don't own a GOTDAMN thing so copyrights begone.

"Buttercup! ENOUGH!" Blossom ordered her sister who was in a berserk rage, attempting to punch Him in the face as he turned into a cloud and dissolved away.

"What? You just gunna let him get away? Well not me! I'm tired of this guy!" She shouted, and then started to spin and create a tornado to suck the villain back down.

"Boomer! Help me stop her! She's out of control!" Brick ordered and the brother's streaked over to the rampaging girl and tackled her to the ground.

"GET OFF OF ME YOU IDIOTS! HE'S GETTING AWAY!" She flailed and struggled against their tight grip, but it was no use. She may have been the strongest of the PP-Girls, but that meant she was about the same strength as Boomer or Brick on a good day.

"Please Buttercup, the fight is over. He won't be able to cause any trouble for a long time with the beating we gave him." Bubbles pleaded. Whenever Bubbles was up set, Boomer would do anything to make her feel better and right now, that would be to restrain Buttercup. And that's exactly what he was going to do.

"Buttercup, ENOUGH! He shouted before elbowing he in the back of the head, knocking her out cold.

"Boomer what did you do?" Blossom asked with a hand over her mouth.

"Don't worry." Brick raised a hand to calm her down. "She's just knocked out. It was the only way to get her under control." He finished adjusting his hat.

"All right, well lets get her home. It's hot and we all need to cool of after a fight like that." Blossom said, and floated off toward her home.

"You said it babe." Brick winked before picking up Buttercup and following her.

"Hey! We're gunna go get some ice cream." Boomer shouted.

"See you later." Bubbles waved and giggled. She held boomers hand, and they streaked into the city.

Over ten years has gone by and the Power Puff Girls along with the Rowdy rough Boys were 19 years old. Blossom and Brick started dating about two years ago, while Bubbles and Boomer have been dating for five. Since Boomer asked Bubbles became an item, the Boys were a lot less rowdy, but just as rough. Boomer chose to fight along side the girls instead of against them, and Brick, despite being a hard ass, couldn't choose sides against his simple-minded brother. After a year of just he and Butch causing trouble, he changed sides as well. It was around then that he and Blossom started dating and became an item as well. Butch however couldn't give up his rowdy rough life; His brothers were more of a leash keeping him for going berserk. With out them he really let loose. Though he would go to school with his brothers, the moment he (barely) graduated, he was free. He wanted to join the army and drive tanks, but a combination of his temper, violent tendencies and questionable stability got him kicked out in less than a year. Now he fought in super fight clubs where top fighters, monsters and super powered beings would fight for money and bragging rights. In all this time, the only one who was ever really able to calm him down (more or less) was Buttercup. Butch in high school, butch professed his love for her in front oh their siblings. But instead if accepting his the way her sisters did with his brothers, she punched him in the eye and speed off leaving nothing but a green streak. Since then, Butch has been cold and ruthless. He bought his brothers a condo in the city with his fight money, but other than that he rarely contacts them. Buttercup caught up with him a few months later and tried to talk to him, but he blocked her out. She tried to apologies and even offered to accept his request. But he said love was for chumps and sissy girls before storming away as fast as he could, leaving her there, feeling like crap and crying to herself alone. Buttercup has been an emotional wreck since then. She like Butch, she really did. He was her favorite sparing partner and she loved when they would go all out and really mess each other up. But now she had become more distant and almost as much of a loose cannon as he was. The only reason neither of them had leveled the city yet was because they still loved their siblings. Buttercup was getting harder and harder to control, and it was reaching a point where the other four would rather fight without her.


	2. Shades of green

An old flame sparks back into her troubled life.  
>I still don't own a damn thing!<p>

"Buttercup is getting to be way out of control." Blossom told Brick as they sat n the kitchen.

"You're telling me. What's going on with this girl? She's acting more like a villain than a hero." Brick said before bighting into a sandwich and chomping loudly.

"Your right, but I don't know what to do. If she keeps up like this, we will have to kick her off the team." She said wrapping her arms around Brick.

Unbeknownst to her, Buttercup woke up, just in time to here her sister say "Kick her off the team". That broke her heart, and she chose to leave, since Blossom seemed to have already decided for her. Buttercup packed a back and streaked to the other side of the city.

"I don't need them. I don't need anyone! Not the girls, not the professor, not Butch…" She stopped her rant and landed on top of a building. Why had she mentioned Butch? She hadn't even seen him since graduation. She shook her head before flying off again.

She reached a diner, but had no money. Luckily for her, the owner remembered that that the girls had saved his diner from Fuzzy Lumpcins a few months ago, so he offered her a free meal. While she ate an all too familiar group came in. The Gangreen Gang, with their fearless leader Ace at the front of them all. About a year ago, Mojo Jojo had a plan to turn all of the adults into babies, and tricked Gangreen Gang into helping him. But they didn't know that he planned to test the ray on them. Ace had been about 30 at the time, but the ray took ten years off of their lives. Every girl in the city had to admit, 20 year olds with the muscle tone of a 30 year old was hot. Even Grubber looked good, and that was saying something. In the end, Mojo didn't have to attack the city. Every woman over 30 came and practically buried him in cash to have years taken off their bodies. Even Ms. Bellum couldn't resist, and she had always stood for natural beauty (easy for her to say) but since then, Mojo has kept a pretty low profile. The younger Ace made women all over the place swoon including Buttercup, again. And this time they were close enough to actually do something about it. But they were still villains and she would never let herself be wooed by his charm and looks... or would she?

"Buttercup is dat yous?" He asked peaking over his shades. She couldn't help but blush and giggle a little to herself.

"What are you guys doing here Ace? Come to start up trouble? She said cracking her knuckles.

"Whoa, whoa easy. We're just here to see Pops an get some grub. Ain't that right boys?" He asked with his head up high and his hands on his hips. The pose made him look quite manly, especially with the neon lights behind him. Buttercup caught herself swooning over him, but smacked her self out of it before he noticed.

"Wait? That's your dad?" She asked looking to the owner.

"Nah, he just helped us out a couple times ya know. We would probably be a lot worst off if not fa him." Ace said in a grateful tone.

"But… you guys are still villains. Blossom and Brick had to beat you up last week for trying to rob a bank." She said sarcastically.

"Yea, don't remind me. Dat guy pack one hell of a punch. Almost as strong as your's Cupcake." He said with a wink and a smile.

When she heard the pet name, she became putty in his hands. She blushed and wobbled and almost fell over. But to her delightful surprise, he caught her by the hand and pulled her close. She blushed brighter than Blossom's bow while staring into his shades. He snickered a little, snapping her back to reality. She pulled away from him quickly and clenched her eyes shut, but he caught her hand. She looked to him to see him place a gentle kiss on the back of her hand. She felt like she was going to explode in ecstasy at that moment. When he pulled his lips away she was slightly saddened because she didn't want that moment to end. She was also anxious at what could happen next.

"Hey what do ya say to us catching up sometime huh? I would love to take you out, show you a good time an all dat." He said smoothly. Buttercup felt herself nod, but had no control over her body.

"Great, great. Hows about tomorra night. We can go see dat new action flick wit Vin walker and Paul Diesle." He said in a more excided tone. Buttercup simply nodded again as he started to walk back over to the gang.

"Great, I'll come pick you up at eight." He said kissing her on the cheek, and then turned away. Buttercup's eyes snapped open.

"Wait, I…" She couldn't tell him that she wasn't going back home. And she couldn't have him show up looking for her. At the moment, the professor cut her the most slack because she was the only one with out a boyfriend. Whenever he saw Bubbles and Boomer kiss or saw Brick and Blossom cuddle, he would practically flip the house and kick the boys out.

"I'll just meet you at the theater." She said shakily. "After we can just hang out, if that's cool with you I mean." She was blushing again and resisting the urge to fly through the roof.

"That works fa me Cupcake. It's a date, see ya at eight." He said smoothly and turned away. The word date had the green power puff on cloud nine. She couldn't stand up straight anymore, so she floated a few inches off the ground and out the door.

"Thanks for the food Pops, I owe ya." She said lightly as she floated into the summer night sky.

"What was all that about boss?" Lil Arturo asked?

"Oh nothing boys, just getting us a little _entertainment_ for tomorra night, capiche?" he said glancing over his shades with a devilish smirk.

"A power puff tho bossssss?" Snake hissed hesitantly. "That sssoundss more like ssssuicide to me." He finished. The other members of the gang nodded with Snake.

"Oh don't yous guys worry about dat. I gotta plan see, to handle her powers." He said with an evil snicker. The gang smiled.

"Yous guys remember how Ol' Monkey face created thos rowdy rough jerks that the other two puffs is datin right? Well I figure he must have some more chemical-X somewhere, AND some antidote-X incase they eva turned on him." He said with a crooked grin.

"So the plan is first we…." He explained his deviant plan to the gang as the waitress brought a couple plates of food over. After a few minutes of whispering, they were all laughing manically and high fiving one another.


	3. Burn like green fire

Look who's back in town. This aught to be interesting.

Nope still don't own.

As Buttercup flew through the night air, she heard some racket coming from an alley. She flew over to see a bunch of thugs getting the snot beat out of them by someone with black spiky hair. It was Butch. He had a set of dog tags that jingled against his green short sleeved muscle shirt with a black tribal skull and cross bones on the back. He wore black baggy cargo pants with green straps hanging around his legs and a green belt. His tattered shoes were black Adio skate shoes with bright green laces. Buttercup wanted to immediately fly away, but couldn't make herself do it. Butch was becoming more and more brutal with his hits as the fight went on. There were about 20 guys trying to gang up on him if not more, so it was difficult for him to hold back. But if he didn't, he would probably kill them, and even he didn't want that. But as the fight drove on, he was getting angrier and angrier, and he was sending people flying with one punch. Buttercup stayed quiet and watched from above, not wanting to miss a single moment of it. Butch saw her from the corner of his eye and looked up at her. For a moment their eyes met and it seemed to last forever.

"Look out!" Buttercup shouted as someone hit him in the back of the head with a metal bat." He was out cold, but before he even hit the ground, Buttercup spun into a tornado and sent all of them flying away from him. She grabbed his body and streaked off toward his brother's condo. The professor was away on a science convention for a couple days, so the boys would undoubtedly be sleeping over. That meant the condo would be empty. She flew in from the balcony window and laid him down on a couch. She sat her own stuff in a room they were saving for Butch incase he ever came over.

"Oh man, what am I doing?" She asked herself as she sat on his bed and stared at her feet. "I never meant to get him hurt like that. Heck what was he even doing? Butch can easily handle three times that many guys. Hell he would even call it fun. So why was he holding back?" She ran her fingers through her hair and decided to get cleaned up. She picked out something from her bag and laid it on the bed before going into the bathroom. She didn't even bother to close the door, since she figured Butch would either stay knocked out or leave when he woke up. She ran herself a hot bath, and as far as she was concerned, the rest of the world didn't matter.

Butch woke up at the sound of someone singing, Avril Lavigne's I'm with you.

"What the hell…" He sat up rubbing the back of is head. "Damn, I let my guard down. But what happened… and how did I get to my brothers place?" He asked himself and looked threw the balcony door out at the city. Suddenly his eyes shot wide open as everything came back to him.

"Buttercup…" he said quietly to himself. He started to leave, but stopped when he heard her still singing. He voice was beautiful, and he honestly wanted to see her. He had no idea what to say to her, he just knew he missed her. Despite his better judgment, he sat back down and listened to her sing. It was soothing and made him feel at peace. He heard her splash out of the tub, then the sound of a towel moving around. He looked up as the door creak opened and steam rolled out. She stood in the doorway with a towel around her body. He looked at her beautiful face. She always kept her haircut relatively short and spiked it at the bottom. Her short bangs were dyed neon green and almost covered her left eye. He noticed the three piercings in her ear and the one in her eyebrow. She looked like an angel with the light from the bathroom behind her, and the steam rolling out like a warm cloud. Her emerald green eyes met his and once again they were entranced by each other.

"Butch…" She said softly.

"Hey there B.C… It's been a while huh?" He said wit a shakily. The last thing he wanted was to argue, and it seemed like she felt the same way. She smiled back to him warmly and turned off the bathroom light.

"Y-yea, it has been. Give me a second will ya." She said walking into his room and closing the door.

Once alone, she ran around the room frantically. She hadn't planned for any of this to happen, and now they were alone together and she was naked! She quickly threw on he black boy shorts and a tank top. She paused when she felt someone at the door.

"DON'T COME IN YOU PERVERT!" She yelled and slammed herself against the door. to her surprise, he hadn't been trying to come in. She felt him lean against the door, but not try to push it open.

"Thanks B.C. For everything…" His voice trailed off, but he was still there.

"No problem." She said as she pressed her back against the door as well.

"What was all of that back there? You could have easily handled those punks. So why were you holding back?" She asked softly.

"Well… it's complicated… ya see…." He was afraid to answer, and unsure of how he would even explain it.

"I've got time." She said sounding intrigued.

"Well, I've been working on controlling my anger and blood lust. Part of that includes not going all out when I fight people weaker than me." He said shakily.

"But why? You couldn't wait to be free and do what ever you wanted." Buttercup said laying her head against the door.

"Because… my brothers were right. I was out of control. A couple months ago a kid came to the fight club and challenged me. Apparently, he had bought some super knuckle busters from Mojo to make him stronger. When we got into the ring, it was a slaughter. That kid didn't stand a chance. I beat the crap out of him, but those knuckle busters let him get two good shots in. When he busted my lip, I lost it. When I finally stopped punching him, I couldn't lift my arms, and he was barely alive. The crowd cheered and clapped when I was declared the winner. But when I looked at him, I saw he was really just a kid. Maybe 16 years old, and I had his blood on my hands. They dragged him outside and dumped him in front of a hospital. I don't know why it bugged me so much. I mean we have had young fighters show up before, and its not like this kid didn't know what he was getting himself into. But when I flew by his house and saw his mom and sister stuck sick in bed, I felt like a monster. That fight had been over long before he busted me lip. I should have walked away… But I didn't. I love fighting, but I refuse to let myself lose control like that. I've fought monsters and robots even aliens at full strength, but the hardest part was not giving into that monster. That bloodlust…" He said sliding down the door. Buttercup did the same and continued to listen intently.

"Those guys tonight were trying to get me to join their gang. When I turned them down, they were a little bit insulted. Said they were going to teach me a lesson about respect." He said sadly.

"But they were bad guys. You can afford to let loose on them cant you? Not like they didn't have it coming." She said clenching her fist.

"You're right. But still, I have to stay in control. It's probably a good thing that I got knocked out. I could feel myself getting angry with them for not giving up and leaving. I almost lost it back there." He said with a light laugh.

"Oh Butch… You're so weird." She said with a laugh as well, before opening the door.

She smiled down at him and he did the same back to her. She helped him up, and they both walked back out to the living room. Butch went into the kitchen while she plopped down on the couch.

"Hey you want a soda or something?" He shouted from a cross the room.

"Sure, surprise me!" She called back.

"Alright, heads up!" he tossed a can of sprite out to her and closed the fridge.

"Thanks." She said as he walked across the room and sat next to her. They opened their sodas and tapped the cans together in a toast.

"No problem." He said after they both took big gulps of soda. She turned and stretched her legs across his lap with a grin.

"That was beautiful by the way." He said with a smile.

"What that catch? We used to play ball all the time. You know I got mad skills." She said with a laugh.

"No…" He chuckled. "Your singing. It was really nice." She blushed and turned away.

"Oh… you heard that huh?" She asked lightly, taking a sip from her soda.

"Yea I did. I never knew you could sing B.C. You were great." He said happily.

"Yea, yea shut up about it will ya." She laughed at his goofy smile. "I don't like for people to hear me sing."

"Really? Why not." He asked looking at her from the corner of his eye as he took another drink.

"Because… it's embarrassing. I don't think I'm any good. I just do it when I'm relaxing." She said shyly.

"Well I liked it. Sometimes bands play at the fights. You should get on stage, or in the ring." He said with a laugh and a wink. Buttercup smirked, and then smacked him with a couch pillow.

"And what? Parade around in one of those little card girl outfits. I don't think so." She said with a wink.

"Now who's the perv B.C.? I wanted you to fight, not be some card girl." He said defending himself against the pillow.

"Now if you want to fight in a sexy outfit, don't let me stop you." He said smugly with a seductive look in he eye. But that move only earned him another pillow to the face.

There was no denying Buttercup was a bombshell. While Bubble had the biggest chest and blossom had the widest hips, Buttercup was perfectly balanced. Her face was almost flawless, save for a scratch or two. Her body was AMAZING. She wore a 36-C, and was naturally full and perky. Her waist was slim and her stomach was toned and flat from years of fighting. Her hips were round but not huge, and her thighs were strong. Her butt was almost perfectly shaped like an apple. It was round, perk and firm with the perfect amount of jiggle to it. Her hands and feet were relatively small and soft which was amazing for someone who fought so much. And her entire body glowed with a light and even tan. Her deep emerald green eyes were framed perfectly by her dark eyebrows and medium length lashes. She was truly beautiful, and it drove Butch wild! Luckily for him, he had been around he so long he was able to see past her outer looks and appreciate her more than she knew.

"You sure about that? I've been kicking your butt for the past few minutes' punk. You sure you want this to happen in front of witnesses." She said continuing to hit him with pillows.

"Oh yea?" He said with a smile. He wrapped his arms around her and they were rolling around the floor laughing loudly and hitting each other with pillows. They knocked a few things over and broke a lamp, but didn't care. They were having too much fun.

"HEY! It's the middle of the night! Would you two PLEASE quiet down in there!" An aggravated neighbor shouted through the wall. Buttercup and Butch looked each other in the eye, gave a smirk and had the same answer for him.

"SHUT IT FAT HEAD!" The both yelled back at the wall and started banging on the wall.

They both fell back laughing and went back to chasing each other around the condo. After a couple hours of that and several more complaints, green duo sat back down on the couch to watch some late night UFC fighting. They ended up falling asleep together on the couch while cuddling and spooning each other.


	4. You blush green

Well that was unexpected. Now Butch wants to do some showing off.

Do I have to say it?... fine. Lawyers, SUCK MY D***! I still don't own anything.

The next morning, Butch was the first to wake up. He yawned awake and smiled at Buttercup in his arms. He simply watched her sleep for a moment. Part of him wanted to stay that way forever. Part of him wanted to dart out the window before she woke up, and it wall just be a dream. And still part of him wanted waffles, and he decided to listen to that part of himself. Butch carefully got up and went to take a shower and brush the morning breath out of his mouth. After drying off he went to his room and pulled out a pair of oversized jeans with a green tribal design stitched into the side and some black paint stains. A green belt with a buckle shaped like business end of a fist and a black wife-beater t-shirt had him set for the morning. He went back into the kitchen and stared cooking up a storm. Boomer liked to bring Bubbles over and cook for her, so the fridge and pantry were fully stocked with everything he would need. All three of the brothers could cook, but Butch was definitely the best at it. Brick would usually be too busy playing video games with Boomer to do it himself or was just too lazy. Either way, the bossy brother would get Butch to do it. Since butch spent most of his time working out, it wasn't much of a problem. This morning Butch would whip up some blueberry pancakes, fresh orange juice scrambled eggs and some bacon. The great smells from the kitchen woke Buttercup from the couch. She slumped toward the kitchen and leaned on an L-shaped half wall that separated the kitchen from a narrow hallway to the front door on one side, and the living area on the other.

"Mornin tiger." She said sassily.

"Mornin B.C." He said smiling back at her. They leaned in and kissed each other on the cheek, before he went back to cooking.

"So what ya makin chef?" She asked playfully.

"Oh just a little somethin, somethin I like to throw together on occasion.

"Well it smells great. It better be ready after I change or you're gunna get it!" She said playfully punching him in the arm. Then she flew back into the room and changed into a pair of green cargo Capri pants with black zippers a black bra and a tight fitting black t-shirt that showed a little cleavage. When she got back around front, Butch had just finished fixing her a plate and putting it on the half wall next to his.

"Wow, you work fast." She complimented.

"Yea well I had a head start. Not to mention you change cloths like a girl, so I had plenty of time." He mocked, which earned him another punch in the arm.

"Hey, grab me a glass of that O.J. will ya. I'm gunna bring these out to the balcony." He said over his shoulder as he slid opened the door with his foot. Buttercup was right behind him with their juice and they sat looking out on the city as the sun rose between a couple skyscrapers. The two of them ate quietly and just enjoyed each other's company while the morning hustle and bustle of a summer day in the city played in the background. Buttercup took the plates inside and came back out with a bottle of neon-green nail polish to give herself a little manicure.

"Hey aren't your sisters gunna be worried about you?" Butch asked kicking his feet up on the railing.

"Nah, Bubbles and Boomer probably stayed at the beach house again, and Blossom was talking about getting rid of me anyway. Apparently I'm getting too hard to control or something." Said with a frown.

"Since when has anyone one controlled either of us?" He said with a light laugh while looking off into the city.

"Oh don't you get started." She giggled. "After your brothers joined us you were like a dog off his leash. You have to admit, they had a little control over you." She said in a teasing tone. He laughed at her teasing, then turned to face her.

"Yea ok, you have a point." He said with a smile. "But seriously how bad could it be?"

"Well I did kinda try to kill Him yesterday." She said with a guilty smile.

"That bad huh?" He said lowering his head at her.

"Oh don't give me that. I was already pissed off and it took all five of us to save the city and pin him down. I just wanted him to go away." She said in a disappointed tone. Looking back, she was upset with herself for being so out of control lately. Maybe her sister was right; maybe she had gotten to out of hand.

"From what I've seen of you, you're actually more in control than before." He said with a smile. She smiled back at him, then went back to painting her nails.

"That's something for you and your sisters to talk about later. As for me, I'm gunna hit the gym then maybe the garage." He said standing up and looking down to the street.

"The Garage?" Buttercup looked up puzzled.

"Yea, sometimes a work down town in exchange for a some cash and a place to keep a surprise I been workin on for our sibs. You wunna come see?" He asked with a smile. Buttercup finished her nails, and then stood with a definite nod.

"Awesome! He jumped and flew into the house returning with their shoes." The stuffed their feet into the shoes and were beaming off toward the down town docks.

"Hey what garage do you work at?" She asked knowing that there was only a hand full of car garages actually this close to the water.

"Three way! The place that does cars, boats and the news helicopters." He responded as they continued to race to their destination.

When they arrived, the shop manager was changing to oil on a stretch hummer. H had just gotten the drain plug off when he heard Butch toss open one of the shop doors.

"Dammit boy! How many times I gotta tell ya? Quit flingin my doors before ya break one!" He shouted rolling from under the oversized truck.

"Hey old man. I brought someone with me this time to show her my projects. You got the keys?" He asked ignoring the old mechanics complaint.

"And what gal would be crazy enough to come with you to an auto shop?" he said before turning around to see Butch standing next to the green power puff.

"Well I'll be dammed. Nice to meet you Ms. Buttercup." He said tipping his hat.

"Thanks, nice to meet you too Mr…" She paused trying to read his greasy nametag.

"The names Earl. So you're the one who has to deal with this knucklehead huh? Well hopefully a power puff girl will be able to knock some sense into him." He said with a smile. Buttercup laughed at Earl's teasing, but Butch only rolled his eyes trying not to feel embarrassed.

"Hey old man, those keys." Butch pestered on.

"Oh hush boy, there right here." He said tossing the keys to Butch.

"Ha-ha, thanks!" He said with a big smile. "Come one you've gotta see this." He grabbed her hand and led her to the far side of the garage.

"Now you make sure to treat this gal right Butch. I'm telling ya, if she can tolerate you, she's a keeper." He teased before returning to the Hummer.

"Butch what's so special that it has to be kept locked up like this?" She asked excitedly.

"These!" He said turning the lock and throwing the doors open. Buttercups eyes went wide, and her jaw dropped open.

"Whoa…." Was all she could muster. Butch laughed and grabbed her hand.

"Come on, let me give you a little tour." He said floating both of them closer to the vehicles. First were two red aircraft. A deep red X-wing jet and a light red Helicopter with twin jets on the tail.

"These are for Brick and Blossom. Both of them are faster and more maneuverable than anything in the sky, and when they combine, they can even reach the outer atmosphere of the planet. He said excitedly, before leading her outside to a covered dock to a light blue speedboat with twin six tail pipes.

"This little number is for Bubbles it cuts like a knife threw water, and can turn on a dime." He said rubbing the hull of the ship. Next he led her down a concrete stairwell that went under the building. They ended in an underwater dry-dock with a dark blue submarine.

"And this is for Boomer. It's almost as fast as the boat, but can dive to the deepest parts of the ocean. When they combine, they are the most powerful things in the water." He said proudly. Buttercup was amazed by all the mechanical work that must have gone into these.

"Where… did you get these?" She asked stuttering and looking back at Butch.

"Mojo owes me a couple favors." He said with a shrug. "The jet and Sub are vehicles he made for us to destroy you girls when we were kids. The other two, were actually going to be built by the professor for you three before he came out with that whole dynamo thing." He said with a nervous laugh. Buttercup couldn't pull her eyes away from the sub.

"Wait, where yours and mine?" She asked excitedly. Brad rubbed the back of his head and look at the sealing.

"Well, that was supposed to be a surprise. And it's not quite done yet, so…" He was interrupted by a tight hug and bright green eyes looking into his.

"PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE!" She asked franticly, while kissing his cheeks.

"Ok, you win." He said with a laugh and a defeated tone. She cheered and jumped in excitement. He let her jump around a little, before leading her back up the stairs to a grassy area behind the garage. There was a large tented work area and the closer they got, the more both of them smiled.

"Alright, here we go." He said lifting the giant tent from his prized creations. It was his tank, completely redesigned with four independent tread wells, and a much larger barrel. The end of the barrel was vented like a sniper rifle. It resembled a turtle with a long neck. The gun on wheels fascinated buttercup. She wanted to look over every inch of it, but realized something. It was painted dark green, which meant it was his. She turned around to see the most impressive looking off road truck she had ever laid eyes on. It was a custom made light green Humvee. It was a Hummer HX (google it, it's awesome!) but completely tricked out. The wheels weren't regular tires, but full metal claws covered in thick rubber, that closed in the shape of wheels for driving. It had two machine guns mounted on the hood and a grenade launcher behind the grille. It had a grappling hook at the front of the undercarriage. In the rear, were compact thrusters and a rear grappling hook as well. There were shock cannons on the underside of the vehicle that could jump it a hundred feet into the air if needed. This was truly the ultimate off road vehicle.

"When these two combine, our speed and fir power increase exponentially." Butch said proudly as Buttercup jumped behind the driver seat and pretended to drive.

"I don't get it, what more could you need to add to these?" She said while playing with the steering wheel and looking at all of the different buttons.

"Mostly just write the combination program for these two so they can join smoothly." He said with a smile while floating onto his tank.

"Other than that, they should be ready to go but tomorrow night. They just have to charge some more, then they will be ready for any challenge." He said confidently thumbing his chest. Buttercup tackled him from the tank with a hug.

"Thanks Butch! These are so amazing I know everyone is going t love them when they are ready." She said while squeezing the life out of him.

"It was nothing, really. Earl helped so it was really no big deal." He said struggling to breath.

"Anyway what do you say we help out here for a while then hit the gym. We can finish the day off with dinner later if you want." He said sweetly. That's when Buttercup remembered her date with ace that night. She couldn't just leave him hanging. And with no way to call ahead and cancel, she would have to go see him. If for no other reason, than to tell him they would have to reschedule.


	5. Your making me a sick shade of green

She never saw this one coming. BC is in some real trouble this time.

Characters not owned by me.

While Butch and Buttercup had their fun at the garage, in the middle of town, the Gangreen Gang had broken into Mojo's lair. Just as Ace planned there was still some Chemical-X, but there was almost no antidote-X left in the beaker. It was barely enough to take the powers from one powerpuff. Just pouring it on Buttercup would not be enough to take her powers. At best, it would only weaken her for a short time. In order for Ace's plan to really work, she would have to drink it or get injected with it. Since the later would be almost impossible, Ace modified his plan to get her to drink what was left of the antidote.

"Boys, tonight, its on!" He shouted causing all of the to cheer. This entire time, Mojo was traveling around the world making people younger. And becoming the richest man… monkey in the world.

Butch and Buttercup spent the entire day together, and it was the best day of both of their young lives. Soon 8:00 p.m. came and went before Buttercup realized it.

"Hey I've got some fights tonight, and I still think you should come sing on stage." He said with a smile. Buttercup realized that the sun was setting,and scrambled to find a clock.

"Crap what time is it?" She shouted. Butch pulled out his phone and told her it was 8:30. She started freaking out and pacing back an forth.

"What's going on B.C.?" he asked nervously.

"I was supposed to go to a movie with an old friend, but I never got their number. Dammit, dammit, dammit!" She rambled on. She stopped when Butch put a hand on her shoulder and look at her with a warm smile.

"Hey if you gotta go, then its alright. Here, put my number in your phone, so if you want to hang out again you can just call." He finished handing her his phone, and taking hers in exchange. She looked at him wide-eyed for a moment. Then settled it. Ace would have to wait, because tonight, she wanted nothing more than to be with Butch.

"Let me go reschedule and I will call you to meet you later kay?" She said as they handed each others phone back.

"Sure thing B.C. take it easy out there." He said with a smile. They both flew off in opposite directions. Butch flew toward a warehouse where tonight's fights would be held, and Buttercup toward the city dump yard where the Gangreen Gang still lived.

"Ace, are you here?" Buttercup landed infront of their shack and knocked on the door. After a few second, Big Billy answered the door.

"Hey there Buttercup! Ace is out looking for you. He said you two had a date or something." He said in his usual dumb tone. Buttercup smiled awkwardly and stepped inside.

"Hey there Buttercup, let me call Ace'ssssssss phone and he should be here in a minute or two." Snake said pulling out his cell phone.

"Actually I have somewhere to be, I just wanted to tell him we would have to take a rain check for this date." She said nervously, while rubbing the back of her head.

"Oh ya? This is too bad. Please will you have a drink before you go? Ace was rreally looking forward to seeing you tonight." Lil Arturo said in a deep Spanish accent. Buttercup took the drink and downed it in one gulp much to everyone's delight.

"Thanks Arturo. But I really gotta go. Thanks for telling him for me guys." She said heading back toward the door. Suddenly she felt dizzy and Grubber slammed the door closed.

"Yea bosssss, she'ssss here now." Snake said before closing his phone.

"What is this?" She ordered through restricted breaths.

"We just gunna have a little fun with you. Like I say, Ace REALLY wanted to see you tonight." Lil Arturo said pushing the disoriented girl to the ground. She tried to fly over their heads, but her powers weren't working. And even worst, they seemed to have powers of their own. Suddenly, Lil Arturo was speeding around the room; he brought a mattress and some rope into the room while grubber tossed aside the furniture. Snake stretched his arms out and started taking off her cloths while Billy held her down.


	6. Reignite his copper flame

The unthinkable is happening and she is powerless to save herself. Whats worst, is no one even knows she's there.

Story mine characters not

"No! Stop this now! I swear I will kick your asses if you don't let me go RIGHT NOW!" She flailed and struggled, but Big Billy's grip was too tight. Lil Arturo quickly tied her hands and feet to the holes in the mattress she was laying on, and she could barely move.

"How is this happening?" She shouted. Suddenly Ace flung the door open.

"It's all thanks to a little thing called chemical-X Cupcake." He said with an evil laugh. He blew ice cold breath over her body that made her sweet freeze ad her tender nipples stand erect.

"Ace please… don't do this. She said squirming and struggling against her bonds. She moved the mattress so much that she actually pressed down on the phone in her pants pocket speed-calling Butch.

"Now, we're really gunna get yous back for all the pain yous goils caused us." He said licking his fangs. The other members of the gang laughed evilly along with him. They all took off their cloths and started fondling her body. Billy was content to rub her face and play with her hair. But the others were much more malevolent. Grubber quickly began humping her hand, oozing precum all over her fingers. She tried to squeeze his dick off, but wasn't strong enough. Lil Arturo jumped on her stomach an played with her breasts like bongo's. He fondled her breasts and viciously toyed with her nipples.. Snake was stretched his arms toward her crotch and ass, to poke and prod her most sensitive spots. She screamed, cried and struggled the entire time. She begged them to stop but to no avail. When she looked up, ace was standing there watching the whole thing with a wicked smile on his face.

"Someone please help me!" She cried, but they went unanswered. Or so she thought. Butch had just finished a fight and put on a jacket he kept at the gym when he heard his phone chiming. He happily answered, but his smile was quickly wiped away. Buttercups service was terrible, and he could barely catch bits and piece of what she was saying until he heard. "Someone… help… please."

Without a second thought; like a bat out of hell, he took off and tore through the sky. He streaked across the sky in the direction Buttercup had gone all while listening to her distressed calls get more and more desperate. As he flew he heard the other voices over the phone.

"Gotta love that chemical-x" He heard a voice say with an evil laugh.


	7. The dreaded call and a hulks fury

All sanity and sense of reason have left Butch's body, and his berserker mode has reawakened.

My story not my characters!

"Butch, slow down ya maniac! I can't understand you…." Brick's eyes went wide and he turned to Blossom with a terrified expression. "She's what?... on it Bro!"

"Brick what's going on?" Blossom asked franticly as he punched a hole threw the floor into the professor's lab.

"Blossom we need chemical-X and antidote-X NOW! Buttercup is in trouble!" Brick shouted back frantically.

"What?" She shrieked as she flew through the hole he made.

"I'll find the chemicals we need, you call Bubbles and Boomer and tell them what's going on." She ordered while searching franticly for the chemical-X

"Boomer! You and Bubble get to the dump yard NOW! The Gangreen Gang has Buttercup and they've slipped her some antidote-X! …YOUR ACROSS TOWN? Boomer look, Buttercup can't fight, and they have all taken some chemical-X themselves. According to Butch they're…. they're… going to rape her! NOW MOVE YOUR ASS!" He shouted into the phone. Blossom had stopped her search when she heard the word "rape" and tears of horror flooded her face.

"We don't have time for that now Blossom we have to save her." He said placing a hand on her shoulder. "Butch is close, but we all have to help him!" He said grabbing her arms and turning her back to the chemical cabinets.

"It's not here!" Brick shouted leaping back through the hole he made.

"Come on!" Blossom ordered thinking of one other place the chemical-X could be. As they flew out to the garage, two blue streaks tore across the sky with a loud boom; they were breaking the sound barrier.

"THERE!" She pointed to the back corner of the room at a safe. "The professor keeps the most dangerous chemicals in there, away form the house! They have to be in there!" Blossom said as Butch used his heat vision to melt the door off of the safe. As soon as he saw the black liquid labeled Chemical-X he tossed it to Blossom. Then he grabbed the orange liquid labeled Antidote-X in less than a second, they two of them were speeding through the night sky as fast as the y could.

"Now for the real fun to begin." Ace said approaching Buttercup's most private area with his member out, and throbbing as if it had its own heart beat.

The others stepped away from her so he could be the first one to take her. Her voice was hoarse from her screams and cries. Her eyes were puffy and red from crying. All she could do was watch and squeak out screams as he ran his hand up her leg and between her thighs.

"I'm gunna enjoy this Cupcake." He said as positioned himself over her. Just as he was about to make his move, what sounded like a beasts roar rang through the night air from out outside. Everyone looked toward the door a split second before it was destroyed and a green flash shot into Ace's face knocking him and Big Billy through the back wall of the shack. It all happened faster than any of them could blink. They turned their heads to see Butch standing over Buttercups exhausted body. His fists and teeth were clenched so tight, hat his hands and jaw started bleeding. His eye's glowed with fury as he took in everything that was going on.

"Butch…" Was the only thing Buttercup managed to call out softly before passing out.

"Hey, who the heck are you…" Lil Arturo started to ask before Butch punched all of the remaining gang members through the sealing.

He ripped the rope from her hands and ankles and put his jacket over her. Enraged, Butch had lost all of his humanity and reasoning, as he launched himself upward taking the whole roof with him, and obliterating it with the sheer amount of power radiating from his body. His entire body gave off a green glow that seamed to burn around him. Soon Boomer and Bubbles showed up on the scene and saw the condition Buttercup was in and became furious as well. When they looked up to Butch, they were both shocked and afraid of this amount of power. Even Bubble had never had this kind of energy poring from her body like this. The Gang stood up ready for a fight, but they had no idea what sort of hell they had wrought.

Butch took off toward Ace and Big Billy, with enough speed to literally split the air. A clap of thunder rocked the ground as air rushed to fill the void in space left by Butch. Bubbles and Boomer picked targets and attacked. Bubbles was beating Arturo to a pulp, despite his super speed, she caught him and viciously broke every bone in his body, but it wasn't enough. Boomer had targeted Snake and came close to punching holes into his body. He may have been elastic, but Boomer's punches came so fat, his body had not time to stretch or retract from the blows. All of his internal organs were bruised or bleeding in a matter of second, but it still wasn't enough.

Blossom and Brick arrived almost crattering the earth with their landing as the hurried to get some chemical-X back into Buttercup. She was in a cold sweet, and her pores were wide open.

"Hurry, pour some on her face and in her mouth." Blossom ordered as Brick dumped the chemical-X over her entire body.

When it was gone, Blossom stayed with her to try and wake her up. Brick joined his brothers in pulverizing the gang. He saw Grubber try to get away and attacked. Brick punched and kicked Grubber's entire body until he looked even worst than he did as a teeneager. He broke the green trolls' jaw arms and legs, but it wasn't enough. He punched him so hard in the face that his eyes nearly popped from his head, but it wasn't enough. The piled their beaten victims together and Bricks poured Antidote-X into their wounds as they all fell unconscious or into shock. Suddenly 300 lbs of green cyclops fell from the sky and fell from the sky, almost crushing the gang members. His entire face was dented and his limbs were all twisted and bent the wrong direction. Brick poured some of the antidote-X down his throat as well.

"That just leaves Ace." Blossom said knowing all too well what Butch wanted to do to him.

"Hey, can we's talk about dis? I'm sorry, OK I'M SORRY!" He pleaded. But it was no use.

"I am going to kill you Ace, and I am going to enjoy doing it." Butch said as his hands glowed green and he went after Ace. The panicking gang member scampered to where he stashed the rest of the chemical-X and tried to chug the whole beaker, but Butch shattered the glass with heat rays from his eyes. Ace had only managed to get two or three swallows in before Butch was upon him.

"Please don't do this." Ace begged. Butch heard Buttercup say that over the phone as the rest of those freaks took her. It made him even crazier.

He grabbed Ace by the chest, nearly ripping the skin from his body and started to force the air from his lungs. He squeezed so hard, that Ace's ribs broke one by one, and started punching through his skin or stabbing he lungs. Within second, Ace was coughing up blood. Butch threw him to the ground, and was about to snap off his legs, when the chemical-x stared to take affect on Ace. He grew larger, more muscular and sprouted a horn and tail the rest of the power group could se the monster Ace had become, all in search of revenge. And Butch was going to be the one to bring him down. They took to the sky and the battle was on. Ace punched, kicked and swatted at Butch with his tail. But it was useless. Butch matched every punch, and dodged every kick. When Ace swung his tail, Butch burned it off with his heat vision. Ace howled in pain as Butch continued his assault he broke Ace's legs and tore off one of his arms. Butch snapped the horns from Ace's forehead and used one of them to gouge out his right eye, while the other one was stabbed into his gut.

"Brick! He's out of control! You have to stop him!" Blossom pleaded with her boyfriend. But he looked at Butch, then at Buttercup.

"No!" was Brick Answer.


	8. Red Light Green light End game

"Brick please. We can't let him do this." Blossom begged with tear in her eyes.

"No! The freak is getting what he deserves. He and the rest of them were going to RAPE YOUR SISTER!" He shouted with tears of hatred in his eyes.

"If Butch kills him then fine! I wont lose sleep over it." Brick said folding his arms and watching his brother's gruesome assault. Suddenly he felt a light tug on his pant leg. It was Buttercup. She was awake and regaining her strength.

"Brick please. Stop him." She pleaded weakly. Brick couldn't stand to see any of the girls or his brother this way. It had to stop.

"Boomer! Lets go. Bubble I'm going to need you to pour the Antidote-X down Ace's throat. Can you handle that?" Brick asked. She nodded and the three of them took off toward Butch.

"Butch! Its us. You need to stop now Butch. You're not this kind of person." Boomer pleaded with his brother, but it went unheard. Butch continued to punch Ace until he fell from the sky shaking the ground with his new weight. But Butch wasn't done yet.

"Butch snap out of it. You're stronger than this, you're better than this." Brick shouted to him trying to keep him from reaching Ace.

Bubbles, hurry with that antidote!" Brick yelled, Bubbles hurried towad Ace's mouth with the antidote, but Butch saw Ace's exposed member twitch as Bubbles approached. He quickly put an end to his mayhem once and for all. Butch used his laser eyes to burn off Ace's penis and testicles. The green monster howled and shrieked in unimaginable agony. The cries were so painful, everyone else almost felt bad for him, even Brick. Bubbles tossed the entire beaker of the antidote-x down Ace's throat as he howled in pain. The sudden reaction of the antidote, along with the pain, sent him into shock.

As he shrunk back down to normal size, the horn disintegrated, and his bleeding stopped. But the damage had already been done, Ace couldn't hurt anyone at this point, but Butch still wanted more. He struggled to get over to Ace's unconscious body, but Boomer and Brick held him back with all of their strength.

"Please butch, it's over. Buttercup is safe. Please stop fighting now. You're not this kind of person Butch I know you're not." Bubbles pleaded with him.

"You're not a monster…" Buttercups voice reached his ear, and he froze. The chemical-X had worked, and she was fully recovered. She flew over to him and looked into his glowing green eyes.

"Butch, it's me, B.C… I'm safe now, so you can rest. Thank you for coming for me Butch, I knew you would." She said then she kissed him passionately. His body stopped shaking, then his eyes stopped glowing, and finally he was back to himself. He closed his eyes, wrapped his arms around Buttercup and kissed her back while holding her close. After everything that happened, this was how it things were meant to be. And they both felt it. When they finally let each other go, hey looked into each other's eyes.

"I love you." They both said simultaneously, and smiled at one another.

"Come on everyone, lets get these guys to Townsville hospital." Blossom called out to the group.

I want them to stand trial for what they did and to get what they deserve." She finished grabbing Grubber by the collar of his shirt and flying into town. The others followed suit, and the Gangreen gang was given full medical attention. That night, Buttercup and Butch spent the night together back at the condo. Brick and Blossom had the house again. Boomer an Bubbles were afraid they may be too far away back at the beach house, so they stayed in Boomers room back at the condo. A few weeks later, the official hearing took place, and Grubber, Lil Arturo, and Snake, were convicted of attempted rape, kidnapping and sexual assault and were sentenced to 50 years to life in prison. Big Billy was found guilty of kidnapping and sexual assault, and sentenced to 30 years. Ace on the other hand was not convicted of any crime. He wasn't there when the y abducted Buttercup, and was the only one in the group who didn't physically assault her. But fate is cruel, even though all charges were dropped for Ace, he spent the next month waking up in excruciating pain where his precious instrument once was and had to relive that pain whenever he went to sleep in his nightmares. The burning feeling haunted him so much, that he eventually took his own life. The Gangreen Gang was no more.

Buttercup wound up singing and even fighting at some of Butches fights. Together, they made enough money to buy their own place together in the city.

Brick and Blossom went to school on full scholarships to be scientists. Blossom wanted to be a scientist like the professor, while Brick wanted to be a rocket scientist and study space.

Boomer and Bubble moved into the beach house and are in school o be a Vet, and an ocean conservationist.

Butch finally finished with the Vehicles and presented everyone with their own craft on the fourth of July and they loved it. He and Buttercup occasionally take her truck and run wild through the forest outside of town.

And they have all never been happier with their lives.


End file.
